


[CLex][Smallville]香水有毒

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [19]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: “如果是我。。。。我能。。。我想我可以直接跟你上床。”“！！Clark，我以为你是直的！”“我当然是”，Clark理所当然地说，“不过这钱实在是太多了，为了钱，我可以弯。”“。。。。”Lex忖度片刻，“如果你可以，那我也可以。”
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]香水有毒

[CLex][Smallville]香水有毒  
Jealous  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

香水有毒  
“Lex，我需要你的帮助！”习惯性地未经通传就直接推门而入闯进客厅，眼前的一幕却让Clark惊呆了。  
客厅里，Lex正与一个女伴颠鸾倒凤不知深深深几许，环佩翾翛复而泠泠泠长合，长袖善舞、楚云朝暮、巫山云雨、鱼水蜀烟，一派水乳交融的靡靡之相。  
“。。。。抱歉，我来的不是时候”，尴尬的Clark识趣地关上门，“我先。。。先走了。。。”  
“等等”，被打断的Lex果断抛弃了女伴，腰间围着件衣服就追了出来，“Clark，需要我做些什么？”  
“Lex，你不需要。。。”面红耳赤的Clark竭尽全力不去注意Lex那瘦削的身躯，目视远方眼神飘渺，“不需要特意为我。。。停下来。。。我也没什么重要的事。。。”  
“你的事情总是最重要的”，淡定的Lex轻轻地将雪白的手臂搭在尴尬的Clark肩上，目不转睛地凝视着对方，一派云淡风轻之态，就仿佛未着片缕的是Clark而不是他一样，“是什么事情？”  
“我只是。。。只是。。。”羞愧的Clark不由自主地低下了头，却发现迎面而来就是Lex那起起伏伏的雪白胸肌与腰间围衣间隙下隐隐约约的精壮长柄，巨大的视觉冲击之下，面红耳赤的Clark尴尬地闭紧双眼，咬紧牙关挤出一句“Lex，你能先穿上衣服吗？”  
砰！仓促穿好衣服的女伴摔门而出，恶狠狠地一记眼刀剜向闭紧双眼的Clark，头也不回地踩着高跟鞋迈着凶狠的步伐噔噔噔地离开了。  
“她走了，Clark，睁开眼吧。”  
“不，你先穿好衣服。”  
“好吧，我尽快。你先去客厅等一下。”  
“嗯。”

伴随着Lex逐渐远去的脚步声，松了口气的Clark终于有勇气睁开双眼，瘫坐在客厅沙发上。  
客厅中到处弥漫着春潮的气息，巨大的嗅觉冲击下，Clark鬼使神差地偷偷透视了一眼楼上卧房里正在换衣服的Lex，纤腰鹅股肤胜雪。虽然立刻关闭了透视眼，但是还是禁不住悄悄咽了下口水，深呼吸着平复自己激动的喘息。  
俄顷，Lex衣冠楚楚地走了过来，玉树临风压海棠，皎月照水柳扶风，莲步轻移凌波微步，一本正经正襟危坐，云淡风轻波澜不惊，就仿佛方才的尴尬不存在一般，朱唇轻启：  
“Clark，我能做些什么？”  
“。。。Lex，你没冲一下吗？”  
“你的事最重要，是什么事？”  
“也。。。没什么，就是。。。想让你帮忙搞两张电影票。”  
“没问题。是跟Lana一起吧？”  
“。。。不”，Clark迟疑了，虽然这是他预先的计划，但是现在却不想如此了，“请你。”  
“嗯？”Lex疑惑的目光探究着，“为什么？”  
“为了。。。为了庆祝我爸终于接纳了你。”Clark很高兴自己终于扯出一个听起来还算像样的借口。  
“。。。这确实值得庆祝，我这就着手去做。”Lex愉悦地起身，去寻仆人，只是。。。

“等等”，Clark阻止了他，然后，思虑良多，最终还是忍不住开口询问，“Lex，方才那是？”  
“没什么”，Lex面带笑意地回转，“只是个生意伙伴。”  
“你。。。”Clark知道，Lex有时会利用这些事情达到某些目的，他不想也不愿去评价这事的对与错，毕竟关于这种事他们之前争执过，只是谁也没有说服谁，“这不会影响你的事业吗？”  
“也没什么”，见识过各种大场面的Lex莞尔一笑，“也就损失了个日进百亿的机会而已。”  
“日进百亿！”乡村小农Clark目瞪口呆，“如果有人给我那么多钱，别说一天百亿，就是一天几万，让我做什么都可以！”发觉自己正大惊小怪瞎咋呼的Clark，连忙补充，“当然不能干坏事。”  
“那如果是你，你能做些什么呢？”  
“如果是我。。。。我能。。。我想我可以直接跟你上床。”  
“！！Clark，我以为你是直的！”  
“我当然是”，Clark理所当然地说，“不过这钱实在是太多了，为了钱，我可以弯。”  
“。。。。”Lex忖度片刻，“如果你可以，那我也可以。”  
“真的？？Lex，真是太好了！”兴奋的Clark欢呼雀跃,“我的意思是说，你可是Lex Luthor，谁不想跟你上床啊！”。  
“等等，Clark，你不是在开玩笑？”发现事出有异的Lex连忙阻止，“你不需要为了补偿我做那种事情。”  
“我没有在开玩笑！”Clark义愤填膺地抗议着，“我是认真的！”

“。。。所以，婚礼明天办？”事出从权，过时不候，运筹帷幄决胜千里的Lex当机立断抓住对方授人以柄自荐枕席的机会，“你说Jonathan和Martha会不会杀了我？”  
“他们不会。。。或许我爸会拿着猎枪追你，不过我会护住你的”，Clark大包大揽自卖自夸，但是突然想起令人惊恐的事实，“Lionel怎么办？说实话他真的挺让人毛骨悚然的。有时候我想跟你说些心里话，一想到他或许在附近，就什么都不敢说了。。。”  
“所以，是因为他，而不是我。。。”Lex释然地笑了，“Clark，总有一天，我们会彼此坦诚相待的，而且我觉得离那天已经很近了。”  
“没错。我们可以一起击败他！”Clark了然地笑着，只是他心底还有些沉着的话题无法说出口：这样的话，也许你就不会成为我预言中的敌人了吧。。。

“那么，我要做些什么呢？”Clark睁大湿漉漉的双眼抬起头看着站在自己面前若有所思的Lex，“我应该先帮你解决你之前跟她没做完的事情吗？”  
“！Clark，你不必。。。不必做到这个地步，我们可以柏拉图的。”  
“没门！。。。Lex，你那里还有她的香水味。。。”  
“！！我马上去洗！”  
“Lex，乖乖站好，我帮你。”Clark随手从桌子上捞起一个杯子，将杯中物从Lex的衬衫领口缓缓倾尽，湿气氤氲衣衫浸淫。。。。  
“！！Clark，那是酒！”  
“抱歉Lex，我以为是水。。。”  
“你是故意的！”  
“没错！”Clark向着Lex伸出了手。。。

一液过喉。  
一夜过后。

我曾经爱过这样一个男人  
他说我是世上最好的男人  
我为他保留着那一份天真  
关上爱别人的门  
也是这个被我深爱的男人  
把我变成世上最笨的男人  
他说的每句话我都会当真  
他说最爱我的唇  
我的要求并不高  
待我像从前一样好  
可是有一天你说了同样的话  
把别人拥入怀抱  
你身上有她的香水味  
是我鼻子犯的罪  
不该嗅到她的美  
擦掉一切陪你睡  
你身上有她的香水味  
是你赐给的自卑  
你要的爱太完美  
我永远都学不会  
——胡杨林《香水有毒》


End file.
